kids_wb_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tooned Out
Tooned Out is an upcoming American live-action/animated comedy television series set to premiere on HBO Max. Premise The story follows Mac (Christopher Lloyd), who begins seeing iconic cartoon characters ranging from Looney Tunes and Hanna-Barbera to Droopy Dog during a rough patch in his life. Characters *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies: **Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck **Lola Bunny **Sylvester the Cat and Tweety Bird **Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam **Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg **Tasmanian Devil **Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat **Speedy Gonzales **Marvin the Martian **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Witch Hazel and Gossamer *Hanna-Barbera Characters: **The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show - Atom Ant, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly and Winsome Witch **Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman **Cattanooga Cats - Mildew Wolf **The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and Dino **The Funky Phantom - Mudsy **The Great Grape Ape and Beegle Beagle **The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series/Wally Gator and Pals - Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum and Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! - Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound, Mr Jinks, Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf **Jabberjaw **The Jetsons - George Jetson and Rosie the Robot **The Magilla Gorilla/Peter Potamus Show - Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss, Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long, Peter Potamus and So-So, Breezly Bruin and Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snooper and Blabber, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers **Top Cat/TC, Benny the Ball and Officer Dibble **Wacky Races - Dick Dastardly and Muttley **Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith and Snagglepuss *Tom and Jerry/MGM - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Droopy and Avery's The Wolf Cast * Christopher Lloyd as Mac Voice cast * Carlos Alazraqui as Speedy Gonzales * Diedrich Bader as Lippy the Lion * Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Shag Rugg, Hardy Har Har, Yahooey and Bubi Bear * Jeff Bennett as Benny the Ball and Touche Turtle * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety Bird * Jeff Bergman as Sylvester the Cat, Droopy Dog, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Peter Potamus, Wally Gator, Dum Dum, Droop-a-Long, Doggie Daddy and Hair Bear * Spike Brandt as Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse * Rodger Bumpass as Yippee * Corey Burton as Ranger Smith * Brian Cummings as Paw Rugg * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Gossamer, Morocco Mole, Captain Caveman, Yappee and Dick Dastardly * Bill Fagerbakke as Breezly Bruin * Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn * Grey Griffin as Winsome Witch * Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel and Mr. Jinks * Kyle Herbert as Mildew Wolf * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Top Cat, Squiddly Diddly, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Dixie, Ricochet Rabbit and Mudsy * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and Wile E. Coyote * Phil LaMarr as Hong Kong Phooey * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Bill Lobley as Officer Dibble * Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat, Rosie the Robot Maid and Maw Rugg * Scott Menville as Augie Doggie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble and Square Bear * Candi Milo as Granny and Witch Hazel * Daran Norris as Barnyard Dawg, Punkin' Puss and Beegle Beagle * Rob Paulsen as Baba Looey, Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse * Khary Pryton as Magilla Gorilla * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Cindy Bear * Tara Strong as Floral Rugg * Frank Welker as The Road Runner, Dino, Scooby-Doo, Jabberjaw, Muttley and The Great Grape Ape * Billy West as Elmer Fudd, So-So Monkey, Atom Ant and Pixie Gallery Tooned Out poster.PNG|''Tooned Out'' poster Tooned Out HBO Max.PNG